


Little Bird

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean calls Cas little bird, Destiel NSFW, Dirty Talk, Grinding, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, blowjob, destiel smut, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:03:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Oh, Dean… Just like that…” He moaned loudly as Dean moved his head back, letting Cas’s cock go with an obscene pop.  His thick length bobbed against Dean’s chin and the hunter’s beard scratched against Cas’s dick.  He moaned at the feeling, tugging at Dean’s hair so that he could bring him up for a kiss.  It was hot and needy and had Dean moaning into Cas’s mouth, grabbing at the front of Cas’s shirt and tugging at the fabric.</i>
</p><p>In which Dean and Castiel engage in some very unholy acts with each other and Castiel may or may not have a praise kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Bird

“Dean, please…” Castiel moaned, leaning back against the couch and thrusting his cock into Dean’s fist. The hunter smirked a little as he gave Cas’s cock another squeeze and leaned forward, his breath ghosting over the swollen head of the angel’s cock. 

“What do you want, little bird?” Dean teased, flicking his wrist over the head of Cas’s cock. He poked his tongue out, flicking it over the angel’s slit and lapping up a bead of precum. “Is this what you want?”

“Yes, yes! Oh, please…” Castiel cried out, bucking his hips again. Dean chuckled, leaning forward once more and wrapping his plump lips around Cas’s swollen red cock. He groaned, tangling his fingers into Dean’s soft brown hair and stroking it away from his face. Dean looked up at Cas with bright green eyes, finding blue, lust filled eyes trained on him.

Dean hummed around Cas’s thick cock, looking away from his face as he took him down further and further, until his cock was buried all the way down his throat. He swallowed around Cas’s thick length and the angel groaned loudly, tugging at Dean’s hair. 

Dean began to bob up and down, swirling his tongue around the thick head of the angel’s cock and flicking his tongue over the slit. His teeth grazed over the skin of Cas’s length and the angel yelped, his fingers tightening in Dean’s hair and his breath hitching. Dean smirked around Cas’s cock, taking it down all the way again until the swollen head hit the back of his throat.

“Oh, Dean… Just like that…” He moaned loudly as Dean moved his head back, letting Cas’s cock go with an obscene pop. His thick length bobbed against Dean’s chin and the hunter’s beard scratched against Cas’s dick. He moaned at the feeling, tugging at Dean’s hair so that he could bring him up for a kiss. It was hot and needy and had Dean moaning into Cas’s mouth, grabbing at the front of Cas’s shirt and tugging at the fabric.

“This needs to come off.” He gasped out, his eyes flickering over Cas’s body and then back up to his lips. Cas nodded in response, quickly reaching up and beginning to unbutton his shirt. Dean sat back on his haunches, removing his own clothes before he pounced on Cas once again, kissing him harshly and running his calloused hands up and down Cas’s sides.

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean groaned, dropping his head to rest against Cas’s bare shoulder as the angel wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer and grinding their cocks together. Cas groaned as well, reaching down and wrapping his hand around both of their cocks. Dean’s hips stuttered and he bit at Cas’s shoulder, muffling his moans against the angel’s skin.

“It’s okay Dean, be as loud as you want.” Cas breathed into the skin of Dean’s neck, squeezing their cocks and moaning softly in Dean’s ear. “Come on, sweetheart, you make such pretty noises when you cum for me…”

“Fuck, Cas, when you talk like that…” Dean groaned, his breath coming out in little huffs against Cas’s neck as he thrust his hips, grinding his cock against Cas’s. Their dicks were both slick with the other’s precum, making the slide easier. Dean moaned as Cas swiped a hand over the head of the hunter’s cock, pressing his thumb into the slit.

“You like that, Dean? You like it when I tell you how perfect the noises you make are? When I suck your cock…. Or when I fuck you into the bed at night? Do you like that, Dean?”

“Yes, yes, _yes_ …” He moaned loudly in Cas’s ear, his hips stuttering as his cock pulsed in Cas’s hand. “Fuck, Cas, baby…” He groaned out, cum shooting out of his cock and covering both Cas’s and his chest in a thick spray.

“Oh, yeah, just like that, Dean… So beautiful for me, so perfect…” Cas groaned, his hand flying up and down over his own cock. Dean finally caught his breath and looked down between them, reaching out and covering Cas’s hand with his own. Castiel moaned loudly, his body shaking as he squeezed his eyes shut and enjoyed the feeling of Dean’s hand moving over his cock.

The hunter flicked his wrist and squeezed Cas’s cock, listening to the angel babble in his ear, a litany of _’Faster, Dean’_ and _Perfect, just like that, you’re perfect_. It only took a few moments before he came between them with a cry, covering Dean’s hand in thick, white globs.

They were quiet for a few moments, Cas laying on Dean’s chest as they both caught their breaths. Finally Dean shifted, reaching for a Kleenex from the coffee table and using it to wipe off his and Cas’s stomach. Cas looked up at him, blue eyes soft as he leaned forward to kiss his lips softly.

“Thank you, Dean.” He murmured. Dean smiled, tossing the dirty Kleenex to the side and wrapping his arms around Cas’s muscular back.

“My pleasure, little bird.” He whispered, kissing the angel back gently and stroking his fingers through his sweaty hair. Cas grinned, pressing his nose into Dean’s neck and simply laying there with him as the hunter drifted off into a peaceful, sated sleep.


End file.
